


hayley and jules oneshots

by gojosslut



Category: The Leblanc Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gojosslut/pseuds/gojosslut
Summary: 1. Hayley posts tiktoks that send Jules into worry.REMINDER: these arent to be taken seriously, I am not trying to make them quality. I had an irresistable urge to make some bad fanfics.





	hayley and jules oneshots

As Jules hops into bed, she looks at the time, 11:30. Mom is out at work, so it is just Hayley and Jules there.

Hayley has posted a new tiktok.

Hayley has posted a new tiktok (2)

Hayley rarely posts, and 2 in a row? Jules thinks to herself. 

View tiktoks? 

(YES)

No

"Don't you know I'm no good for you? I've learned to lose you, can't afford to. Tore my shirt to stop your bleedin. But nothin' ever stops you leavin'" Plays in the Back.

In the video, Hayls is sitting on her desk chair. Knees up to her chest, with her arms securing her head in between them.

"I could **lie, say I like it like that, like it like that."**

**View next video?**

YES

"There's something wrong. The vibes of these videos are so off." Jules says out loud

The next tiktok is a black screen, "Thanks for all these amazing opportunities." Text displays on screen.

Near the end of the video, "goodbye." Then the text fades from the screen. 

Something's wrong. Jules hops off her bed and makes her way to sisters room. She runs down the hall, and bangs on the door. "Hayls? Open the door, Hayley." Jules pulls on the doorknob. "Hayley? HAYLEY? Open up."

Fuck fuck fuck. Jules thinks to herself. She can't loose another sibling. "OPEN THE DOOR HAYLEY!" Jules shouts' can be heard from the neighbor's house, she's sure. But that doesn't matter right now. "HAYLEY!" 

Jules bangs on the door one last time, then uses her whole bodyweight to slam it against the door. "HAYLEY!" Jules screams. "Please open the door, I can help you." Jules whispers, 

She hears the click of a door lock. "Hayls?" Jules says, tears in her eyes. She looks down, and sees Hayley staring up at her. "why are you yelling..." Hayley whispers. Jules scoffs. She pushes the rest of the door open and embraces the younger girl. "don't scare me like that."

Hayley doesn't hug back. She lets the one sided display of affection carry on

Jules takes a look at Hayley's room. She glances at Hayley's bed, and her eyes go wide at the knife on her bed, the clear signs of struggle on the completely destroyed pills cap, which she assumes was what Hayley used the knife for.

She pushes the small girl closer to her, "Please, talk to me."


End file.
